


Stories

by cional



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Secret Santa'13 ficcie for LJ.gemjam betaed by LJ.josaf1end, which I save and share it here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/gifts).



....

  
In a world of agreements, shady deals, constant pats on the back until first failure, lies, more lies, money and power often poorly managed, Fernando Alonso had always considered Mark Webber as someone beyond all that crappiness. Someone you could like or dislike, but clearly _someone_ with a strong personality (masculine, goofy, sporty) who Fernando respected, that was probably why he was enthusiastic when he met him as a rookie, and why they soon became best friends.  
  
Years later, always when Mark's name is mentioned, Fernando will remember him drinking from his Monaco Trophy in the pool. Yeah, that healthy Mark, the guy who has achieved great successes- but, that season, Mark seemed dull.  
  
 _Because Coulthard left? No_ – he shook his head- _, he was over that some time ago; so, what now?_  
  
Probably something changed in his team. Fernando suspected Christian. Hardworking, sensible Horner, who was fond of Mark, who from time to time cast glances at his friend when he thought no one was watching. But Fernando was.  
  
Fernando was well aware of Horner and his whereabouts anyway, in his opinion that wasn’t what worried Mark that much. Let him be with his team, his Beverly and all the achievements at early age.  
  
So, with no ideas left. He needed to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.  
  
"You’re not blue at all, so what's up?" he winked at Mark later that day, who in turn laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, mate?"  
  
"Tell me, and I'll try to help"  
  
Finally, his friend let out the truth about his feelings for Sebastian Vettel.  
  
Fernando felt as if someone had hit him. _Why Vettel?_ His only thought, repeating like an echo.  
  
Mark's voice became distant. It was like a radio station that people hear muffled -one music sounding off in the emissions of another.  
  
 _Don’t know what to do - Mate this is crazy - You have been there too  - Kimi_ _and you, mate, now trying it again_ -  
  
Fernando understood it now. _He has been there too, indeed._ Those months - _God, more than a year_ \- ago, when he thought about Kimi and him sharing a _‘we’_ once again...  
  
He had thought it wouldn't work, it'd be a madness... Living together, a marriage, a commitent. He’d thought all that wasn’t for him. It was awful, tough and seemed pointless, but then he thought ‘ _come on’_ and ‘ _what the hell’_ and ‘ _I know what I want’_ , because had been hard with Raquel, with any other, but not with Kimi. _His Kimi._  
  
Then Fernando reached a point when he knew he wasn't betting on the wrong horse anymore. _Of course_ he was going to live with Kimi. What the hell had he been thinking about, not wanting, _craving_ to?  
  
Time had proved him right.  
  
 _Maybe it'll be same for you and Sebastian..._  
  
They chatted a bit. Shared his fears. Mark seemed happier now. Yeah, maybe he would like to try.  
  
"Someday", he added confidently, "not prepared enough", and sighed with a hint of a smile.  
  
Fernando promised he wouldn’t talk to Sebastian about this, but next Grand Prix he wanted, no, _needed_ , to help. Finally, he told one of his former engineers at Renault, now at Red Bull, that it'd be funny to hang mistletoe in the Red Bull garage.  
  
 _An innocent game._  
  
Mark found it childish. Stupidity caused too many jokes that Saturday. Pictures were taken and shared online on the Red Bull Twitter.  
  
The Aussie's disapproving stares couldn't help but compete, and lose in a competition with his self controll; thinking of what to do when he bumped into a colleague, specifically a young blond one called Sebastian.  
  
Probably kissing him, or pushing him away, or stepping aside, or just ignoring him or... _oh, God!_  
  
They crossed paths twice that morning.  
  
For the first time everyone was having fun, racing-test simulations already done.  
  
Having the two drivers under the mistletoe was just another opportunity for a good laugh.  
  
Soon, one of the cheeky Red Bull workers said "Hey Mark, be bold and give Liebling a little kiss on his forehead". In the corner there was even one skinny mechanic carrying a briefcase with scores. They continued the joke; another mechanic with a huge mustache let them know the test drivers had achieved an average of seven point five out of ten, Mark and Sebastian laughed jovially but did not kiss.  
  
The second time wasn’t quite so confortable; no one was looking, so they couldn't distract themselves with the dumbness of a joke.  
  
In fact, they couldn't look away from each other's eyes.  
  
Sebastian then offered him a tiny smile, about to say something-  
  
But Mark sighed and said "hey, come on!" and, in three quick strides towards his car, he was too far away from him.  
  
Seb was standing still, looking straight ahead with a blank-face.  
  
At the other side of the garage, Mark tried not to get too angry with himself.  
  
No one was paying attention to Mark, anyway. Under another mistletoe, Sean, one of his mechanics, was pressing his lips on another of the guys' mouth as the people around them cheered loudly, cameras snapping, capturing the silly peck. They all were happy with those silly things and all the funny photos they’d stolen.  
  
Mark was tired and eager to go, but he still had something left on his to-do list.  
  
Later, in the evening, Mark managed to get everything done. As he was leaving, it must have been fate that had him crossing the path of Sebastian Vettel under one of the mistletoe branches. Again.  
  
Good Lord, that was only for a good laugh. He was going to murder Fernando.  
  
Now, they were just standing under that mistletoe, not confident enought to break once again the rule of the lucky kiss.  
  
Mark was a brave man, he had never fled to escape anything in his life; but now, running away seemed the best option by far.  
  
Getting away from _all those_ images which were dropping with no end into his mind.  
  
Mark swallowed, trying to sound casual. "Seb?"  
  
Seb swallowed, too. "Yes, Mark?"  
  
Seb’s bright blue eyes, shining like diamonds, were fixed on his. This gave him courage. He was Mark Webber, he was the tough Australian of F1, the ‘ _AussieGrit’_.  
  
He did not respond.  
  
Being taller, Mark thought he should be the one to make a move, but Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and kissed him.  
  
 _A little clumsy, a little awkward but,_ as Sebastian thought, _it was wonderful kissing Mark_.  
  
He had been thinking about his team mate for a long while now, and this opportunity wasn't one to be spoiled.  
  
He felt winded, hated himself for a while; but he knew better, that if he had to cheat on Hanna in order to have Mark, he would do it. He had no choice, simple as that, he had _no_ choice. It'd been so long since he’d thought... - _Stop it!_  
  
He guessed that meant something; but probably not something he would like to think about.  
  
Sebastian didn't want to share it as just a childish joke, he wasn’t a child anymore. When it all could have been just an innocent game, he decided _it needs to be real, let's be bold_!  
  
He was kissing Mark. Really. Kissing. Mark.  
  
"Wunderbar," he murmured breaking the kiss for a mere second.  
  
The kiss became far smoother than at the beginning, swiftly adapting, hungry and rich.  
  
 _Oh, mate_ though Mark.  
  
Mark realised it was happening, and began to take control of the kiss. It was wondenful, but even more wonderful that LieblingSeb _-hey, I should call him that-_ seemed eager to follow him -his soft lips, his tongue- and started making those _desperate noises, which were just too good_. Mark could feel his arousal increasing.  
  
The German was sure Mark continued the kissing. Well, perhaps there had been an moment of clarity, just at the beginning, in which Mark could have stopped, but refused. _He went along with the kiss_ , said a voice in his head _. That should mean something_. That voice, which probably should sound like his mother’s but seemed more Christian's, added, _but it is not unintentionally for you, isn't it Seb?_  
  
 _How many times have you dreamed about it, about this, Seb?_ Once. Or maybe two or three- well, maybe I-  
  
 _Much more, and you know it._  
  
Quite a few times, yeah, but just as much as thinking about winning the next race or surpassing Michael's titles.  
  
Dreams. Fantasies. Nothing more.  
  
 _Admit it, kid-_  
  
The voice was gone, because Mark was kissing him, not only kissing him, but silencing him in every way.  
  
It was sort of magical. Seb couldn’t concentrate on anything else.  
  
"Oh, wunderbar-" said again.  
  
"Absolutley," Mark's response mumbled between kisses. Or maybe was only his own mind talking in Mark voice - _that is not so uncomon, huh, mate? –_ it said again.  
  
When the Aussie pulled away, Seb felt horrible for a moment before opening his eyes, blinking slowly.  
  
But Mark just smiled "Please just’.. just give me a moment?" he said and Seb nodded, as he cuddled against his chest, not wanting to face him.  
  
Mark said nothing. Just watched as Seb dipped his head and hugged him. Breathing. realizing what had just happened between them.  
  
Not wanting this - _whatever it is-_ to end.  
  
For a moment, neither of them said or did anything.  
  
The silence hung in the room, mercilessly.  
  
"I am not sorry about," started Mark, trying to sound brave, "but if you are, then-" and leaned backwards.  
  
"I am not!" Sebastian answered sharply.  
  
"Aren't ya?" Mark sounded surprised.  
  
"I wanted this to happen for a while now I-" he said, resting his chin on Marks´ shoulder.  
  
He stopped, with no idea how to follow the sentence.  
  
Irrelevant. Mark kissed him _,_ _really_ kissed him, hard _,_ his tongue dancing in Sebastian's mouth.  
  
No, Seb had never imagine Mark would kiss that way, not like "that", like a blast. Seb mutters a curse in German.  
  
"Wow. So, you..."  
  
A slow, wicked smile worked its way across Mark's lips, and he placed his hand over his heart. Hot and exposed, but confident as never before. "Sure. Let me show you-" he replied, pulling Seb to his mouth. Mark’s kisses matched the man he was; honest, rawly masculine, confident, unnerving and rough like sandpaper. Relief washed over him in waves as he kissed him again and again.  
  
A joke no more, they both wanted this to happen, they had dreamed about it.  
  
 _Dreams._  
  
Smelling like roses and well dressed, probably not, more like tarmac and oil; but hey, they were drivers, warriors, not fairytale princesses.  
  
Their tongues danced, mixed images of Mark, Sebastian, Mark again, their hands caressing each others backs, moving to necks, and then sheets, more warm sheets all around them. The kind of kisses what make you feel squishy inside, moans and kisses that make you hard and soft at the same time, orgasms which are a triumph beyond the senses, able to make you beg so that feeling never ever comes to an end.  
  
This was being together, and within that, the difficulty for them to hide it properly. People knew about this, Mark could tell.  
  
One mechanic winked at them, and made that gesture of zipping his own mouth; days later, another almost caught them.  
  
He told Fernando, Sebastian told Kimi.  
  
It was clear that Christian knew. Coulthard knew. Probably Michael suspected it too. It was quite clear that Adrian would rather not to know it, but he did. Pretty sure Dietrich started drinking because of this.  
  
A cheeky Nico asked Sebastian once if it was true his Christmas gift would be an Aussie barbie.  
  
And certainly without any doubt Bernie knew and was clearly pissed off, as they didn't revealed thenselves as the _new role model of sportmen-personalities into same-sex relationship_.  
  
 _Sponsors, you know. More money!_ The old man seemed eager to say.  
  
 _Oh, mate, let us get on with our lives!._  
  
  


*********

  
  
  
  
"It's getting dark, I should ring Seb before your friends come in." Kimi said, picking up his mobile.  
  
They were at Fernando's Switzerland home. Thinking about the dinner, Fernando wasn't paying too much attention to the call but, after Kimi's snort, he listened a little closer.  
  
 _"Oh, well, I guess your Swiss home has the same time zone as mine..., man, don't tell me Red Bull has built its golden Champ his own? It'd be too cool to be true... But, Aylesbury is in Europe too..."_ , and Fernando needed nothing more to know what was going on.  
  
"He's spending now Christmas with Mark too? In Australia?" Fernando called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, this week too. Crazy guys! They flew out last Tuesday."  
  
"It's been a long lovebirds holiday.”  
  
"One of these days, they'll wake up married," smiled Kimi as Fernando reappeared holding two big golden candles.  
  
"Will you call him tomorrow then?" Fernando asked, as he placed them on the mantel shelf, brighter now with the warm glow of the candles' reflection, a smile in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, it was a short conversation, it’s almost three in the morning over there, you know"  
  
“They say, good friends are the ones you can call at 3am," he said, sitting down again on the expensive grey sofa.  
  
"I guess he is, then," laughed Kimi with, hugging Fernando tenderly. It felt great, Fernando thought, wrapped in blankets by the fire with _his_ Kimster watching some Lost episodes. That was happiness for him, that was a home.  
  
"Funny thing, these two," said the Finn casually, caressing Fernando's curly hair. "I like them. I think Mark is trying to learn some German now.”  
  
"Oh Kimi, really?" Fernando asked, lengthening the vowels curiously.  
  
"Yeah, he's-" Kimi was about to answer until Fernando blinked. Kimi let out a whimper. "Haista vittu!"  
  
"Oh! Maybe I'd should talk about this, to Sebastian?"  
  
"Please don't, hon" Kimi closed his eyes while Fernando roared with a laughter.  
  
"Boring boyfriend!"  
  
Two winters before, it was Kimi who had learned some Spanish. He knew by now how to say and pronounce quite well "have a nice day", and "thank you so much, same to you". Alas, Fernando took the oportunity to teach him a few sentences from Chiquito de la Calzada, a very popular comedian in the 90's, which led to some hilarious situations with some of Fernando’s Spanish friends (as Kimi had no idea which ones were appropriate for friendly conversation and which were better to be avoided for being too silly. The latter proved to be the case for almost all the sentences he had learned.)  
  
  
Fernando frowned, checking if Kimi had been listening.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kimi replied instantly.  
  
"...Kimi, you weren't paying any -"  
  
"I'm always listening to you, hon." His face, wide in wonder, was too cute.  
  
"Cheeky brat-" they smiled in the kiss, and Fernando kissed him harder, deeper and more deliberately; very softly whispered "I love you, Kimster" which meant _"Forgive me for being silly, Kimi"_ and _"I love us being together",_ and _"I love how you are"_ all at once, but he only said "I love you, Kimster," and it sounded as a balsam, like more than team mates having sex, more than lovers in their second chance.  
  
It was as it should be, it was perfect. Mark and Sebastian would definitely agree. 

  


  
**********

 

 

Never, ever, not in his wildest dreams had Mark had imagined this could _actually_ happen. But it did, and they had been a couple for some time now.  
  
Right, of course everyone knew about Jenson and Britney, but that was one of those things too obvious since its beginning.  
  
But Sebastian and _him_?  
  
 _Come on, mate!_  
  
Mark Webber had never been happier to be wrong.  
  
And, since then, both he and Seb had keep safe the most valuable secret of the paddock.  
  
It felt too weird to let his friends know, but he was glad to have their support. Fernando was his best friend, and he was truly happy for him. Obviously besides that, the Ferrari driver would stop laughing at him.  
  
Just Kimi, Seb's physio, Heikki, and Fernando actually knew. And it was perfect that way.  
  
If you asked Fernando about this, of course he was pleased about seeing his friend happy and in love. How, “ _with the right person, even someone like Mark could see how c _ommitment__ _can bring great_ h _appiness”_ , but he wouldn’t say that out loud. He would just tell you one of his better memories about the couple:  
  
“ _Listen, this is the best one by fa_ r. _Sí, it is,”_ he said with a grin and then, he talked about a memorable podium in Italy, “ _that one I shared with Mark and my Kimi, do you remember?_ ” He smiled. “ _It was a warm evening,”_ he began _, “and I noticed how Mark was removing his jacket's zip showing-“_ Fernando stopped, with a ‘ _guess what?’ expression._ Then carried on, “ _Yeah, so the white Red Bull T-shirt which carried his signature on it...”_ he said, nodding knowingly. “ _It’s just that it wasn't_ his _signature of on_ his _' T-shirt...” there_ he added an evil chuckle, “ _or to be more precise, on Sebastian's T-shirt,”_ He finished dramatically.  
  
 _“But it isn’t the end. Oh, no. Although Mark would probably tell you it was, then he'd probably add something like ‘and, as a good friend...’ or he’d_ _look at you, and make you feel uncomfortable and say ‘_ _I did let him know” and then the story would really start.”_  
  
 _Didn't he ask you "Hi S Vettel, how you doin’?"_ Kimi, who was sitting next to Fernando, asked.  
  
Mark looked surprised to see the Finn.  
  
“I was here all along, Mark, you did say "hi" to me!”  
  
 _“_ Did I?” Mark would said vaguely.  
  
“ _As Kimi was saying, yeah, when I realized it was Seb's T-shirt I said ‘Hi S Vettel, how you doin’?’” and Mark, who was drinking water and idily flicking the television channels shrugged._  
  
“ _Ok, that's true,_ ” Mark conceeded thoughtfully _.  
  
“Told you!” _ Kimi said smugly, winking at the Australian.  
  
And Fernando crossed his arms and smiled at Kimi approvingly, as if he had just solved a difficult puzzle. “ _Yeah, when I let Mark know, he said something really funny I don't really remember now, sorry-_  
  
A sound like a disappointed moan escaped Kimi's mouth _. “Neither do I.”  
  
“But, anyway, it was like ‘Wha- come on! I totally forgot to remove this...’ and our dear Mark, then, signaled towards one of the Red Bull guys asking another T-shirt, and that guy simply didn't understand him-_  
  
 _Ferni, but he did wave happily to us_.  
  
 _True_ , the Spaniard said with a hint of a smile, _the crew member thought his driver was just saying hi to him, and waved back. No clue about being asked to bring something_ , they all laughed at the memory as Mark’s eyes rolled.  
  
Fernando shook his head and continued, “S _o poor Mark, not aware of this, started changing his T-shirt. Flashing his muscles and his tan to anyone too close_ _,”_ when Fernando reached this point he stopped again and the atmosphere became slightly uncomfortable again.  
  
“ _That's Fernando's magic_ ,” Felipe would always say. If Felipe would actually knew something about the whole situation.  
  
“ _But you know?”_ Sweet Fernando's accent started up again, “ _my friend Markie realized too late that he had completely forgotten about the previous night, when Seb had developed an interesting new hobby_ ,” he winked again, “ _so he_ _tried to remove both his jacket racing overalls and T-shirt_ _.”_  
  
Mark muttered that this was all nonsense, but then, a quiet as usual Kimi would added that he was on podium too that day, “ _and he tried to pull down the T-shirt as fast as he could, to hide all those tiny hearts' tattoos.”_  
  
“ _Yeah, he was desperate to cover his skin again!”_  
  
“ _Even if it was with the same T-shirt, Seb's.”_  
  
Mark frowned. “Y _ou aren't good friends_ , _you could have helped me!”  
  
“I helped, I told you-“  
  
“Ferni, you literally whispered in my ear ‘s_ _ehr interessant_ _’,”_ and Fernando laughed even louder.  
  
“ _I did indeed_!” He gasped and a  huge smile spread across his face.  
  
“ _Piss off, man!”  
  
“Well, happily the cameras didn't notice this, they couldn't get the full picture, but it was too late for the men by your side!”_  
  
Kimi, sighed, “A _t least it all happened in the_ _green room and not in the podium itself.”_  
  
 _Well I wouldn't start stripping my racing overalls' and T-shirt in front of a raucous crowd.”_  
  
“ _But you'd like to?”_ Kimi asked cheekily, looking a little more interested.  
  
“ _Fuck you man!”_  
  
 _“Later–“ Kimi laughed winking at Fernando_ , and Mark stuck his tongue out.  
  
“ _We really need to stop getting Mark into situations like this, Kimster, this is how rumors start.”_ Fernando sighed.  
  
Mark’s eyebrows lifted and Kimi threw an arm around his shoulders. “Do _n't be grumpy! We love you really, and we did try to help... somehow-“_  
  
“ _I’m not grumpy, mate, but your boyfriend standing there saying_ _‘is that permanent marker?_ _’ didn't really help me. I caught one of the podium pitgirls_ _staring at me all the time_.  
  
“ _You were crying out for it-“  
  
“Yeah, man, with that topless-“_  
  
“ _Whatever_ ,” Mark snapped, with a hint of a smile. ” _Now, what if she saw something-?”_  
  
“ _Come, on, man! Cheer up!”_ the Spaniard said, giving Mark a tight hug.  
  
 _I don't care what people think about me_ -, Kimi shrugged, “ _I never have_.”  
  
“ _Yeah, mate but some of us do.”_  
  
“ _How about this?_ ” Fernando grinned, “S _he probably though something like er- what a good boyfriend you were for letting Liebling using you as a drawboard for his Kindergarden homework,”_ and he gave Mark a thumbs up, shortly followed by Kimi’s laughter.  
  
Ah, the boys! But when Mark thought about it about it, he sighed with a smile. Happy that no one _had_ noticed, he was quite sure. But, again, that pitgirl...  
  
Anyway it wasn’t like she was a member of an F1 slash community or something.  
  
He relaxed, for now. No one would never know.

(end)


End file.
